Neue Verwandschaft
by Bombay-chan
Summary: Harry erfährt, das er noch andere Verwandte hat. Außerdem erfährt er, das Lily nicht seine richtige Mutter ist.


Harry war verwirrt. Die Dursleys waren plötzlich alle in seinem Zimmer aufgetaucht und hatten ihm gesagt, er habe eine halbe Stunde Zeit, seine Sachen zu packen und nach unten zu gehen.  
  
Jetzt stand er unten im Wohnzimmer. Die Dursleys, Dumbledore, ein Mann, ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Die zwei Kinder schienen im gleichen Alter zu sein wie er.  
  
„Also Harry, da du dich ja beschwert hast, wegen den Dursleys, habe ich deinen anderen Onkel gefragt, ob er dich nehmen würde. Wie du siehst, er hat ja gesagt und nun wollen wir dich zu deinem neuen Zuhause bringen" meinte Dumbledore lächelnd.  
  
„Mein Onkel?"Harry sah Dumbledore und die Dursleys fragend an. „Ja, das ist dein Onkel, Ben Potter und das sind seine Kinder Dawn und Damian Potter"lächelte Dumbledore.  
  
„Na dann bist du wohl das Kind von meinem großen Bruder, hm?" „Das können wir doch auch zu Hause besprechen, ich hab keine Lust, hier noch weiter rumzuhängen!"fauchte Damian.  
  
„Nun gut"Dumbledore zauberte Harrys Gepäck kleiner. Ben nahm Harry an die Hand und apparierte mit ihm zu seinem Zuhause. Damian, Dawn und Dumbledore apparierten hinterher.  
  
„Ich muss dann auch wieder los, wir müssen noch viel vorbereiten. Ich freu mich, euch drei dann auch in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen"meinte Dumbledore. „Wir freuen uns auch, Albus"sagte Ben.  
  
Dumbledore verabschiedete sich und apparierte. „Also Harry, ich zeig dir mal das Haus und du kannst dir auch ein Zimmer aussuchen. Entweder im 1. oder im 2. Stock"meinte Ben.  
  
„Ich dachte er dürfte auch noch zwischen dem Kerker auswählen"sagte Dawn verwirrt. „Vergiss es! Der Kerker gehört mir und niemand wird da sonst noch wohnen!" zischte Damian und verschwand in den Kerker.  
  
„Sagt mal, kann es sein, das er mich nicht leiden kann?"fragte Harry. „Aber nicht doch. Weißt du, wir sind vor kurzem erst hierher gezogen, das heißt die beiden sehen ihre Freunde nicht mehr, dann noch einen Schulwechsel und jetzt bekommen wir auch noch einen Mitbewohner"erklärte Ben.  
  
„Und außerdem ist er Fremden gegenüber misstrauisch"ergänzte Dawn. „Achja, wir bekommen nachher noch Besuch, also mach dann bitte die Türe auf"sagte Ben und ging mit Harry in den 2. Stock.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später, hatte Ben Harry das Haus gezeigt und Harry sich ein Zimmer im 2.Stock ausgesucht. Er war gerade dabei, auszupacken als es klingelte.  
  
„Harry, pack nur weiter aus und komm dannach einfach runter ins Wohnzimmer" meinte Dawn, die auch hochgekommen war. Sie ging zu Tür und machte auf.  
  
„Hallo Dawn"begrüßte sie der Mann. „Hi Sev, ich glaub du musst mal mit Dami reden. Vor allem jetzt, da Harry da ist, ist er noch komischer geworden"sagte Dawn. „Ist wie immer im Kerker"  
  
Severus ging runter in den Kerker zu Damians Zimmer. Er klopfte kurz an und ging dann rein. Damian lag auf seinem Bett und hielt ein Foto in der Hand. „Damian? Was ist denn los?"  
  
„Weißt du, ich find das alles fies. Gerade wo ich so verliebt bin, müssen wir umziehen und ich muss die Schule wechseln! Und das, wo er doch sowieso immer nur in den Ferien kam"murmelte Damian.  
  
„Zeig mal das Foto her"forderte Severus. Damian übergab ihm zögernd das Foto. Es zeigte Damian, mit einem anderen Jungen. Der Junge hatte langes schwarzes Haar und auch ziemlich dunkle Augen.  
  
Der andere Junge hatte einen Arm um Damian gelegt und mit dem anderen stütze er sich auf einem Stein ab.  
  
„Weißt du was? Diesen Jungen kenn ich"meinte Severus. „Er ist auch in Hogwarts" Damians Augen wurden größer und er fiel seinem Paten um den Hals. Severus lächelte leicht darüber.  
  
„So, wir müssen nun aber hoch. Ich muss doch noch deinen Vater begrüßen" sagte Severus. Die zwei gingen hoch ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
„Habt ihr ihm das eigentlich schon gesagt?"fragte Severus. „Ne, noch nich. Dad hat gemeint, wir sollten es ihm nicht sagen, solange dieser Schulleiter oder die Leute, bei denen er gewohnt hat, in der nähe sind. Wir wollten es ihm sowieso sagen, wenn du dabei bist. Er kennt dich ja"meinte Damian.  
  
Im Wohnzimmer saßen schon Ben, Dawn und Harry. „Ah, Severus, schön dich zu sehen"begrüßte Ben den Tränkemeister.  
  
Harry sah ihn geschockt an. „Was macht DER denn hier?"fragte er Dawn. „Er ist ein guter Freund von Papa, der Patenonkel von Dami und außerdem muss er dir auch noch einiges sagen"meinte Dawn.  
  
Die zwei setzten sich noch. „Also Harry, ich weiß, das du verwirrt bist, immerhin weißt du ja jetzt, das du noch mehr Verwandte hast, aber wir fanden es besser, dir es gleich zu sagen, nachdem wir wissen, das du lebst."  
  
„Wie meinst du das, nachdem ihr wisst, das ich lebe?"fragte Harry. „Weißt du, Dumbledore hat uns überhaupt nichts gesagt, das mein großer Bruder einen Sohn hatte. Ich selber hab es erst vor einer Woche von Severus und Lucius erfahren und bin gleich zu Dumbledore gegangen und hab ihm gesagt, das ich will, das du bei uns wohnst"antwortete Ben.  
  
„Aber Dumbledore hats am Anfang ja gar nicht erlaubt"murmelte Dawn. Harry schwieg. Nach einer Pause sagte er dann: „Und was wolltet ihr mir sagen?"  
  
„Gut, aber bitte reg dich nicht auf. Lily ist nicht deine richtige Mutter" Wieder schwieg Harry. „Eigentlich, hast du keine Mutter sondern zwei Väter"erzählte Ben vorsichtig weiter.  
  
„Und wer... wer ist mein zweiter Vater?"fragte Harry. „Sirius Black" „WAS?"Harry starrte die zwei Erwachsenen geschockt an. „Und warum sagt ihr mir das jetzt? JETZT WO ER SCHON TOT IST? WARUM HAB ICH DAS NICHT FRÜHER ERFAHREN?"Harry war aufgesprungen und schrie die zwei an.  
  
„Ich wusste es ja selber nicht und Ben wusste nicht, das du lebst! Aber warum Dumbledore und deine Freunde nichts gesagt haben, das wissen wir nicht"erklärte Severus.  
  
„DAS IST NOCH LANGE KEINE ENTSCHULDIGUNG! VERDAMMT NOCHMAL, ICH WILL ENDLICH WISSEN WARUM ICH DAS ERST JETZT ERFAHRE!" „Harry beruhig dich bitte! Wir können doch nichts dafür das du es nicht wusstest. Wenn du es wissen willst, musst du Dumbledore fragen"versuchte Ben ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
Er stand auf und nahm Harry in den Arm. Dieser krallte sich sofort an Ben fest und schluchzte. „Ich bring ihn mal hoch in sein Zimmer"meinte Ben zu den anderen und trug Harry in sein Zimmer.  
  
Ja, das war mal das erste Chapter. Also ein Pairing gibt es später auch noch, ich hoffe mal, das Chapter hat euch gefallen (Könnt mir ja ein Kommi schreiben und es mir sagen . ) Also die Steckis von den dreien:  
  
Name: Ben Potter Alter: 35 Familie: Ehefrau: Cecilia Potter (verschwunden) Sohn: Damian Pascal Potter Tochter: Dawn Heather Potter Bruder: James Potter (verstorben) Neffe: Harry Potter Aussehen: Augen: blau Haare: kurz, braun-rot (mehr braun) Sonstiges: Ist der kleine Bruder von James, ist auch ein Zauberer, weswegen Petunia ihn nie erwähnt hat. Hat dann aber mitbekommen, das James einen Sohn hat und will ihn deswegen zu sich holen  
  
Name: Dawn Heather Potter Alter: 16 Haus: Gryffindor Familie: Vater: Ben Potter Mutter: Cecilia Potter (verschwunden) Zwillingsbruder: Damian Pascal Potter Onkel: James Potter (verstorben) Cousin: Harry Potter Patenonkel: Lucius Malfoy Aussehen: Augen: blau-grüne (mehr blau) Haare: schulterlang, dunkelbraun, leicht lockig Sonstiges: Versteht sich auf Anhieb gut mit Harry, denkt, sie muss auf ihren ´kleinen´ Bruder aufpassen  
  
Name: Damian Pascal Potter Alter: 16 Haus: Slytherin Familie: Vater: Ben Potter Mutter: Cecilia Potter (verschwunden) Zwillingsschwester: Dawn Heather Potter Onkel: James Potter (verstorben) Cousin: Harry Potter Patenonkel: Severus Snape Aussehen: Augen: hellgrüne Haare: kurz, verstrubbelt, rot-braun(eher mehr rot) Sonstiges: Versteht sich mit Harry nach einigen Schwierigkeiten bestens, kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn seine Schwester denkt, sie müsse auf ihn aufpassen, was Harry auch später macht 


End file.
